There is a great need for a quick objective evaluation of individuals to determine their ocular pursuit ability, which is a reflection of their neurological development. Such evaluation should not be a culturally biased test. The state of an individual's neurological development affects the person's learning efficiency as well as other abilities.
There has not heretofore been described a technique for the rapid, simple, and accurate objective evaluation of an individual's ocular tracking ability which is a result of the person's neurological development. Nor has there previously been provided a simple and effective way to objectively measure improvement in ocular pursuit ability in a short time following training.